Sheidheda
Sheidheda, der dunkle Commander (Trig.), ist ein Nebencharakter der sechsten Staffel der Serie The 100. Seine Rolle wird seit Memento Mori von Dakota Daulby verkörpert. Sein deutscher Synchronsprecher ist noch nicht bekannt. Sheidheda ist ein ehemaliger Commander der Grounder, der wegen seiner Taten den Titel Sheidheda erhielt. Er hat drei seiner Flamekeeper getötet und die Flamme benutzt, um neue Commander davon zu überzeugen, böse zu werden und Menschen, einschließlich ihrer eigenen Mentoren, zu töten. Vergangenheit Sheidheda wurde als Nightblood geboren und wurde schließlich Commander der Grounder. Anstatt den Lehren seines Flamekeeper zu folgen, fühlte er sich, als würde der Mentor versuchen, ihn zu kontrollieren. Er wurde schließlich ungeduldig und tötete seinen eigenen Flammenwächter. Er tötete insgesamt drei seiner Mentoren, bevor er von seinem vierten selbst getötet wurde. Da die ehemaligem Commander durch die Flamme mit dem neuem Commander kommunizieren können, benutzte Sheidheda die Flamme um den neuen Träger davon zu überzeugen, sich der dunklen Seite zuzuwenden. Um neu ausgewählten Kommandanten dabei zu helfen, nicht von Sheidheda kontrolliert zu werden, entwickelten die Flamekeeper das "Trennungsritual", bei dem der neue Träger der Flamme die früheren Commander aufruft, Sheidheda und seinen Einfluss zu stoppen. Im Laufe der Serie Staffel Sechs ''The Children of Gabriel'' ''Madi Griffin'''' erwähnt gegenüber Gaia, dass sie, während sie den früheren Commander zuhörte, einen gehört hat, der ihr Angst macht. Gaia enthüllt, dass es Sheidheda ist - der Dunkle Commander und bittet Madi, ihn zu meiden.'' Memento Mori Madi kommuniziert mit den anderen Commandern, einschließlich Sheidheda. Gaia erzählt Josephine Lightbourne, die vorgibt Clarke Griffin zu sein, dass Sheidheda zu stark wird und sie das Trennungsritual durchführen müssen, um ihn zu stoppen. Josie ignoriert Gaias Rat und weckt Madi abrupt aus der Meditation auf. Danach beginnt der Dunkle Commander, sich Madi immer dann zu zeigen, wenn sie in den Spiegel schaut. Nachdem Gaia begriffen hat, was los ist, sagt sie zu Madi, dass sie das Trennungsritual sofort durchführen müssen, um die anderen Commander aufzufordern, Sheidheda aufzuhalten. Während des Rituals befindet sich Madi in einem Raum mit niemandem außer Sheidheda. Sheidheda erzählt Madi, dass Gaia sie anlügt, um sie einzuschränken will. Er sagt ihr, dass sein eigener Lehrer ihn auch kontrolliert hat, also hat er ihn getötet. Er drängt Madi dazu Gaia zu töten. Madi weigert sich und wacht stattdessen auf. Als Sheidheda später erfährt, dass Clarke tot ist, redet er Madi ein, dass Gaia an Clarkes Tod schuld ist. Er bittet Madi, Gaia zu töten, aber Madi verbannt ihn stattdessen. Sheidheda nutzt Madis Ärger und Trauer und erklärt sich damit einverstanden, Madi bei ihrer Tötung der Primes zu unterstützen. The Old Man and the Anomaly Madi sieht Sheidheda, als sie mit den anderen über das Töten der Primes und dem möglichen Völkermord an Sanctums Bewohner spricht. Als sich die anderen weigern ihr zu helfen, setzt Madi ihren Plan unter Sheidhedas Einfluss selbst in die Tat um. Matryoshka Sheidheda beeinflusst Madi bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Gaia vorschlägt, Madi zu töten, um zu verhindern, dass Sheidheda auf die Welt losgelassen wird. Während die anderen versuchen, Antworten von Madi zu bekommen, befiehlt Sheidheda ihr, ihnen nichts zu sagen. Raven Reyes wird klar, dass Sheidheda es geschafft hat, die Geister der anderen Commander zu isolieren, indem er die K.I. der Flamme manipuliert hat. Raven schlägt vor, dass dies bedeutet, dass der Code gelöscht werden kann und sie Sheidheda möglicherweise endgültig loswerden können. Raven befiehlt Gaia, Beccas Buch zu holen, um zu prüfen, ob ihre Theorie korrekt ist. Ashes to Ashes Sheidheda will, dass Madi Eric Jackson tötet, Madi kann jedoch widerstehen. Während Sheidheda mit Madi in den Köpfen der Flamme Schach spielt, besteht sie darauf, dass Madi alle in Sanctum tötet und über diese neue Welt herrscht, so wie er über seine Welt (Erde) regierte. Madi will außer den Primes niemanden töten, aber Sheidheda besteht darauf, dass sie jeden töten sollten, der sie verrät oder sich im Weg steht, um sich an Clarke zu rächen. Madi stimmt zu und fragt ihn, was sie als nächstes tun muss. Beziehungen Madi Griffin Sheidheda kommuniziert als ehemaliger Commander über die Flamme mit Madi Griffin. Wie bereits zuvor, versucht er Einfluss auf das Handeln des Trägers zu nehmen und ihn zu dunklen Taten zu bewegen. Nach seinem ersten Gespräch mit Madi wächst sein Einfluss, auch wenn sie zunächst dagegen ankämpft. Mit dem vermeintlichen Tod Madis Ziehmutter Clarke Griffin überzeugt Sheidheda das Mädchen, sich an den Menschen zu rächen, die an ihrem Tod schuld sind. Aussehen Er trägt eine dunkle Kapuze, um seine Narben im Gesicht zu verbergen. Er hat nur ein Auge auf der rechten Seite seines Gesichts. Sein linkes Auge ist von stark vernarbter Haut bedeckt. Er ist blasse und hat blonde Haare. Persönlichkeit Aufgrund seiner dunklen Geschichte hat er den Titel Der dunkle Commander bekommen. Er selbst hat drei seiner Flamekeeper getötet und durch die Flamme versucht, neue Commander davon zu überzeugen, ebenfalls zu töten. Auftritte Trivia * Er war ein Nightblood. * Sein erster Mentor kettete ihn an eine Wand, weswegen er diesen Lehrer tötete. ** Er tötete drei seiner Flamekeeper, bis er von seinem Vierten selbst getötet wurde. * Er war zu Lebzeiten ein gefürchteter Herrscher über Polis und die Grounder. ** Er wurde deswegen der "Dunkle Commander" genannt. ** Laut Gaia wäre Madi mit Sheidhedas Einfluss noch schlimmer als Blodreina. * Er ist der erste männliche Commander in der Serie. Bedeutende Tötungen * Drei seiner Flamekeeper Zitate Staffel Sechs Ashes to Ashes : Sheidheda zu Madi Griffin: "I want you to rule this world as I did the last. I want you to kill everyone who gets in your way. I want you to get revenge for Clarke." Galerie Referenzen en:Sheidheda Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Grounder Kategorie:Nightblood Kategorie:Polis Kategorie:Commander Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Staffel Sechs